Faceless Masks
by Gravity's Child
Summary: Zero has lived his whole life as a Vampirac, Level D and falling, Hunter. He has a sibling, Ichiro, and no one else. Every full moon, he slips off to clean his family's grave. But deeper down, all Zero wants is someone to love. That and he has an amazingly large secret, one that could change how many people think of him, especially after he saves a specific life.
1. Begin

**[Disclaimer:] **As much as I wish I did, I don't own this. If I did, Zero and Kaname would be together. Oh well, Read and Review. Remember, flamers WILL be flamed. But criticism is welcome, especially if I've spelled something wrong. Oh well, Gravity's out, story's in!

"Kiryuu Family Graveyard." Was written in swirled cursive, carved into the stone arch in front of me. I knew that my parents were buried here. I only came here once every month, yet I knew the entire graveyard by heart. After removing the vines that covered the iron lock holding the gates together, I pull out the solid gold key, a gift found in the graveyard when I first came here; of course, back then I had to jump the fence to reach it; and stick it into the lock. Slowly the gate creaks open and I reverse the process, locking the gate and commanding the vines to hide that there ever was a lock like this in the first place. The dirt path weaves its way through many stones, friends, servants, and pets were buried here, but the main family was buried in a huge tomb in the center of the courtyard. Though to anyone else, it would seem gloomy, but I liked it here, it felt safe here; surrounded by the remains of my family.

As soon as I reach the main tomb, I look around. I kept having the feeling that I was being followed, and my vampirac senses were going crazy. Screaming that something or someone was following me, and I didn't like it. I had fought off my inner vampire for four years and I was falling slowly. I hated that damn Kuran, the only reason he gave me blood was so that I didn't attack his sister, Yuuki. Yup, that's right, Yuuki Cross is Kaname's little sister. Hell, I also happen to know that she's madly in love with him. I don't think that she even knows who or what the hell he really is. A leech, a blood sucking monster. Brrrrr. . . I shiver slightly and touch the tomb softly before I begin ripping the vines off of it. They pull away, moving from my touch, sliding off of the tomb so that it's clean again. The full moon is rising higher into the sky and I can't help but look up into it. I note that I feel stronger on the full moon, most likely due to the fact that a vampire's power can fluctuate due to the phase of the moon. I didn't notice any difference on the new moon how ever, so I suspected that the change only happened on the full moon. Briefly I wondered if a Pureblood would notice the difference in their powers, but I doubted it, they were powerful enough to not care.

The vines were gone now, they lay around the tomb in little shards of green among the brown and paler hues of green. Flowers sprang up, giving the area a cheerier look to it. The red of Zinnias, the orange of Marigolds, and the yellow of False Sunflowers. It made it look more calm, clean and cared for. It was nice to take care of someone for once, instead of being taken care of yourself. There was a thin line the told the tale of a door, one that used to be there. One that only opened when a Kiryuu had died, opened to swallow the body. Once a burglar had gone in there, but he never came out, and when the next Kiryuu died, there were brown stains of dried blood on the walls, a skeleton sat in the corner. It was taken out and burned at dawn, but no one knew where it came from. It wasn't really a shame though, for now people knew that something happened if you dared to disturb the peace here.

Zero had once gone down into the shrine, and he never wanted to do it again. It was like a maze down there, but he had also discovered a book. The book that contained the entire history of the Kiryuu family, and after reading it, Zero was sick to his stomach for a week. How he knew things that he should have learned, and he found himself regretting reading the thing in the first place. Flicking his finger softly, the Kiryuu family symbol wove its way across the grave. The hissing of the roses reminded Zero faintly of snakes and he smiled softly. A rare smile, for it was a true one, most of the time he had a mask of ice set upon his face. Never would he let anyone into his heart again.

**Gravity:** okay! That was the first chapter. I can't wait to write more!


	2. Kuran's Thought Process

**[Disclaimer:] **YAY! It's the second chapter and I still don't own the story! So don't be going around thinking that I do. Got me? Oh well, Read and Review. Gravity's out, story's in!

Kaname Kuran was not the type of man- sorry, vampire, to break promises. Any one he made, he'd see it through to the end, regardless of the consequences. He had even gone as far as letting that ex-hunter feed off of him, although the result was a one-way blood bond. He had not been expecting that one, but this time it seemed that he was the promise this time, and now he wasn't sure if he could keep it. You see, it all started a couple of weeks ago when Kaname got sick. Now, vampires didn't really get sick, so when one did, a powerful one like him did, it caused a big commotion. But this time, it went over the top, but Kaname supposed that it was normal, considering that this was an illness that was extremely rare.

Groaning softly, Kaname shifted his weight, he couldn't move very much, though it wasn't the illnesses fault. Because the other member of the Night Class had caught him wandering around while he was on strict bed-rest, they went straight to Zero for a cure, and he gave them something that would work. Kaname didn't know what it was until the next time that he was caught out of bed. . . he was herded like a sheep back to the bed, and then promptly tied down with anti-vampirac ropes. Strong ones, made for his level of power. Now, he still could use his power, he just couldn't use it on the ropes and was now trapped. Great, all Kaname wanted to do was to get out of bed and try to figure out a cure for that stupid sickness that he had.

Zero had dropped by earlier with a new container of blood tablets before heading out to do his prefect duty. The squeak of the gates echoed slightly, and Kaname caught the sounds of squealing girls before Zero chased them to the Sun dorm. They were all wondering where he was, but that was normal, they had been told that he went on a trip and no one really knew when he would be back. Assuming he even made it out of this mess alive, oh dear. Kaname was getting distracted. Sighing softly, he gently used his power and pulled a book off of the shelf. The cover had attracted him because it was new, and glancing at the it he frowned. 'Bridges of Madison Country' screamed the title and Kaname wasn't sure how it had even gotten on his bookshelf in the first place, probably Yuuki though. She did like sneaking into his room and putting girly things in there, though the Night Class did know that she did that so he wasn't really worried. What he really should be worried about was staying alive long enough to study up on the illness.

Hours passed, Kaname had gone through almost every single medicine book, history book, and anything else that looked like it would contain some sort of useful information. Apparently the illness was known as the Vampire Flu and it seemed that anyone who had gotten it, died within a month. Shivering, Kaname glanced at the calendar, he had a little less than three weeks to live.


	3. Research

**[Disclaimer:]** I checked, but I still don't own this.

Books lay scattering the floor of the library. Yuki sat in the middle, her powers replacing and removing the bound paper. She had been reading for hours, hoping to find something that would heal her loves disease. Maybe it was that filthy level D; maybe he gave it to her precious Kaname. All she had found made her fall deeper into despair. According the ancient text, at most, he had three weeks to live left. This was not good at all. Yuki snarled, and a sharp intake of breath was heard nearby. Takuma stood there, watching her, waiting for her to notice him.

"What do you want?" Her voice was sharp, and Takuma swore that ice cubes fell from her lips. She was not in a good mood at all.

"Have you found anything?"

Yuki sniffed daintily, "If I had, then would I still be sitting here looking through these useless things?" Takuma shook his head quickly and took a step back before fleeing through the door. An annoyed Yuki was bad enough, but a furious one? Fleeing was the only way he'd get to keep his head attached to his neck.

After Yuki had returned to her Pureblood form, she had changed. And not for the better, her attitude was the main problem, but no one was stupid enough to bring it up. Though Kaname never seemed to notice anything she did, she was too perfect to do any damage. Aidou hated her for stealing his collection of Yaoi, and frankly, Takuma's patience was wearing thin. If he wanted her gone, then something was wrong.

Zero stood by the door, watching the entire ordeal quietly, he had changed as well. The past few months had been hard on him; his eyes spoke of sleepless nights and weariness that he would never admit to. He just stared into the darkness behind Takuma, unfocused eyes reflecting the silver of the moon. Briefly Takuma wondered when night had fallen; it had been 8 AM when they had entered the library.

"What time is it?" Zero jerked slightly, he hadn't been expecting the question and his head swirled around so that they were facing each other. Zero glanced up at the moon, his eyes becoming distant again. . . Was he even listening?

"A little past midnight," the words were so quiet, Takuma almost missed them. When had Zero become so quiet? Oh, that's right; right after Yuki started hating him. He had really loved her and it hurt to be called filthy by someone you loved.

"A little past midnight. . ." that meant that they had been in the library for over 16 hours. And they still hadn't found anything. Was Kaname really going to die?


	4. The Kiryuu Mansion

**{Disclaimer :} ***Sniff* I don't own anything. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go cry in a corner.

**Zero:**

Here I am again, standing at the cemetery; staring at my family's grave. Rough, gravely sounds created by crows are echoing around the courtyard. It seems to intensify every time the noise bounces off the gravestones. Solemn silence fills the gaps between the noises slipping between the beaks. There seem to be no other animals here, but you'd be wrong. I watch a raccoon and her young hurry past me; I don't even flinch when a raven hurtles past me, though I do move an inch to the left. The flowers that I've left on the grave have started to wilt, so I replace them. Then softly I touch the roses, but I pull my hands away. I didn't want to know what was down there, supposedly the coffins of my ancestors, but I didn't know; and I wasn't keen to find out either.

Briefly I pulled out Bloody Rose and stared at it. An Anti-Vampire gun, with roses etched into the sides, though I never figured out why it was called Bloody Rose. The Rose part I understood, but Bloody? A twig snaps and I whirl around, the sound of the gun firing echoing around the clearing. Takuma is flat against the side of the tree, a smoking hole within two inches of his head. He looked a little freaked, so I mutter "sorry" and turn back to the grave. He sighs and begins to tell me all that Yuki found. The usual, the things that I already knew, and the stuff that I expected. And just as I thought, Kuran only had a little less than half a week to go. Though I wouldn't mind having him gone, Yuuki would blame me again, and this time, no one would be able to stop her from killing me. Blinking slowly, I turn to face Takuma and point towards the Kiryuu mansion.

"Maybe we'll find something within there." He nods slowly and then turns to head back to the Moon Dorms.

"I'll fetch some of the others; we'll meet you here tomorrow night. Hopefully we will find something to save Kaname-sama's life." Life yes, soul no. He didn't have one, truthfully though, I would kind of miss him. I liked picking fights with him; it helped me squish the vampire that was trying to consume me. I knew that my eyes were red again, but blood tablets wouldn't help. I'd just throw them up and feel the blood-lust even more than I already am. Maybe the blood of an animal would help, but am I even up to the task of hunting and animal down? Well the answer to that question is no, and since Kuran is ill; I can't take any blood from him. Wait, if he dies, won't I have to find another source of blood? Damn, I didn't think that bit through, did I? I mean, if I had, then wouldn't I be trying a little harder to save his life? Turning around by bouncing off of a wall I head towards the Mansion. I hadn't been inside since the death of my parents. Hell, I hadn't set foot near it since the death of my parents. It was the exact same as it had always been. Nothing had changed, not even the position of the flower pots on the front porch. Except they weren't broken, at least; not any more. Perhaps someone had been through here to fix it all up.

The door opens for me, a young man pokes his head out, looks at me and calls my name.

"Master Zero?" Then he bows low, but since when have we had servants in this place? That I don't remember. However, I move past him and hurry to the library, and begin picking through the books. There are hundreds of them there, and I didn't think that I would be able to read all of them in time. Behind one of the books is a small safe, and I spin the dial a few times, it clicks open on when I use the numbers from my birthday. 4-25-12 A leather bound book rests behind the door to the save. Written on the cover are the words that I thought I'd never see in my entire life time. _The History of the Kiryuu Clann._

**Only 3 Days, 10 Hours left.**


	5. Vampirac Flu: Cures?

**[Disclaimer:] **Let me ask you something. Do any of my readers think that I own this? If they do, then they are so wrong and won't be receiving any of the cookies that I baked today!

**Zero:**

It happened a lot sooner than I expected. Kaname finally gave up the ghost. Wait, I don't think that's the correct way to describe this as he isn't dead. Yet. He's given up on staying awake and ended up slipping into a coma this morning. The only reason I know this is because his aura faded quite a bit. I would miss him when he was gone, but I wasn't going to let that happen. I mean, how would I feed?

This book still lies where I had placed it; on the table; and it wasn't even open yet. I wasn't sure that I wanted to find out my family's past. There were so many things that I didn't know, but what was I to do with the knowledge after I had it? It wasn't like I could actually put it to any use. I'm still ignoring the book, looking through the others now. Glancing at the titles in a futile hope that they may contain information about Kuran's disease. Maybe a way to cure it, perhaps? Bah! Wishful thinking, that's all it was. At least, those were my thoughts after going through the first three medicine related books. Groaning and placing the book back on the shelf was a laborious task. But I continued looking until I found a book of diseases. Maybe this would be useful. Maybe. _Diseases: How You Get Them, How You Fight Them, How You Cure Them.___Apparently it was written by my father. Index, index, index, index, this thing has to have an index! Oh right, the back of the book. I mentally smack myself over the head and flip to the back of the book.

**Acne – **Pg. 243

**Allergy** – Pg. 123

**Altitude Sickness** – Pg. 032

**Alzheimer's Disease** – Pg. 212

**Andropause** – Pg. 142

**Anorexia Nervosa** – Pg. 231

**Antisocial Personality Disorder** – Pg. 222

**Arthritis** – Pg. 121

**Asperger Syndrome** – Pg. 232

**Asthma** – Pg. 022

**Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder** – Pg. 400

**Autism** – Pg. 279

**Back Pain** – Pg. 340

**Carpal Tunnel Syndrome** – Pg. 016

**Celiac Disease** – Pg. 005

**Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease** – Pg. 089

**Deep Vein Thrombosis** – Pg. 101

**Gastro Esophageal Reflux Disease** – Pg. 250

**Halitosis** – Pg. 200

**Vampirac Flu** – Pg. 300

Slowly Zero flipped to page 300. The swirly handwriting; which he recognized as his father's; simply said _Vampirac Flu_. Zero was hoping that he could find something that would save Kuran's ass. And maybe he would own Zero something. Quickly Zero shook his head, he didn't want to tell them. After all, it wasn't like Kuran would believe him anyway, so it would all work out. Gleefully he looked down the page to the known cures, only to be dumbstruck when it presented itself.

"**Though there are no known cures, the illness can be blown from the body by use of a powerful healing spell. However, this spell; Immoral Cure; needs two purebloods from the same family to complete.**" What now?

**2 Days, 5 Hours left.**


	6. Healer, but not a Pureblood

**[Disclaimer:]** Although I don't own this, I can dream!

**Takuma:**

You know, my voice can really reach high. At least that's what I found out when I almost faced death earlier. Kiryuu-kun has quite a reaction time; and I have now made a mental note: Never sneak up on him. The walk back from the cemetery is longer than I thought, although it gave me time to think. Kaname has less than two days left. We needed to find a cure, and fast. There was no way that we were going to stay here under the control of Yuuki. We weren't that desperate. Nor were we that stupid. She might be his sister, but we were going to be near her. If we wanted to stay at Cross Academy, we were going to find a different Pureblood to stay under. The Moon Dorms loom in front of me and I open the doors. The others; minus Yuuki, thank god; were all waiting in the main room. They stood up and moved to my side, all of their questions hanging thick in the air. Finally I told them all to shut up.

They did, and I responded with the invitation, we were to come to the cemetery in a few hours. Me, Aidou, and Kain. Kiryuu-kun was going to take us to the library in the mansion. Maybe it would hold the information. Behind me the door opened, and Kaito walked in. Aidou asked what a dog from the Association was doing here and what business he had. Kaito told him to shut up, and then walked over to me. Dropping a letter in my lap, he turned and told me to read it.

**Takuma:**

**I found some information out and I think that I can heal Kaname. "The Vampirac Flu: ****Though there are no known cures, the illness can be blown from the body by use of a powerful healing spell. However, this spell; Immoral Cure; needs two purebloods from the same family to complete." The two Pureblood part is going to be hard, but I might be able to pull it off with some high end hunter magic. Bring Kaname to the Cemetery tonight, along with Aidou and Kain as well and DO NOT LET YUUKI KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS. Oh, and try not to kill Kaito, please? He might be a dick, but he's a good hunter; better than most of what we have on hand. **

**Zero**

I drop the letter onto the table and the others lean over to read it. Ruka snorts and makes a remark about how confident he seems. My voice surprises me. I thought that it would be shaking. "We need his help and it's the only option we have currently." She becomes silent, but the look of hate in her eyes is still there. Silently I get up, the others all moving out of my way and I walk to the stairs. Kaname's room is at the end of the hall and I manage to get past Yuuki's without her coming out and yelling at me.

He's asleep still, a pale body that many would kill to have. Even when I pick him up into my arms, he doesn't react. Quickly I move past Yuuki's room, but freeze when I hear her voice coming up the stairs. What was she doing down there? Shit. The only way out is past her. Thankfully, Ruka comes to my rescue, suggesting that she and Yuuki go downtown to shop. Laughing, both of leave the dorm, heading towards the headmaster's office so they can get permission to leave. "We need to be quick." Aidou and Kain nod, that was too close and they're feeling nervous now.

Using our speed, the trip to the cemetery was quick. Kiryuu was waiting already, standing by his family's tomb. "What now?" He glances up at my question before flicking his fingers. The roses unwind themselves from the tomb and he pulls the hidden door open. Then he turns and points down the staircase before disappearing into the darkness. I follow slowly, Kaname asleep in my arms. To my amazement, the hall branches off at the bottom of the stairs. Zero just turns, and quickly I lose track of where we are. I can tell the others are just as lost as I am. A large door stands in front of us; and Zero turns, and to my amazement; takes Kaname out of my arms. Kain pulls the door open at his word, and then Zero vanishes into the darkness with the door slamming shut behind him.

I don't know what he did in there. All I know is that he went in with a sick, dying Kaname Kuran in his arms. And he came out with a perfectly healed Vampire; still asleep in his arms. But I know damn well that Zero Kiryuu isn't a Pureblood.


	7. Welcome back to Cross Academy

**[Disclaimer:]** Don't we all wish that we owned things that we wanted?

**Kaname:**

Light. At the end of the tunnel? No, I wasn't dying; rather returning to the light. I remember being carried, and then floating in the air; as arms gently let me go. Warmth flooded over me, and I noted my powers returning. Someone was healing me, though I had no idea who. I suppose that I could always ask the other members of the Night Class. I wondered if Yuuki did it, but she wasn't able to carry me. That and I could smell lavender and lilacs. Who was it? And why did they do it?

Finally, I can open my eyes. Yuuki is asleep at the end of my bed, an empty tonic bottle in her hands and a wine glass on the desk that's at the side of my bed. As I shift my weight, she awakens and stares until my voice startles her out of the stupor that she was in. Laughing softly, she replies that she never thought I'd wake up again; though the look of annoyance on my face quickly shuts her up. Kicking her out of my room was easy enough; all I have to do is start to strip. She gets the idea and; red faced; hurries out of the room. Slowly I stand up; feeling my muscles scream in complaint. However I ignore it and decide to get dressed, though a shower's needed first.

Hot, then cold, then hot. I really need to make a decision. But finally I settle for a hot shower. I do need it though, but I can't get the smell of lavender out of my mind. Why am I even thinking about this when I should be showering? Smacking myself over the head mentally helps me get my priorities in order; then I reach for the shampoo and quickly wash up. _Yuuki wasn't the one who carried me. No no no, I need to stop thinking about this. The others are probably very worried about me. I wonder how long I've been out for. Lavender and lilacs; I love that scent. Or is it scents? Takuma will give me a good talking to as soon as I get to the bottom of the stairs. Yuuki will cling to me and Zero will glare again. Wait, why do I even care about him? He's a level E for God's sake._

Finally I've decided that I've had enough of my so called mental thinking, and shutting off the water, I step out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around my waist, I head for my closet and sort through it. After deciding on white boxers, I chose tan pants, specially made; and a Chinese silk shit in a pale aqua color. Dragging a brush through my hair is a lot harder. It is a mess of knots, and suddenly I feel like ripping it all out. That's not an option however, so I resort to using my powers to untangle it. Fifteen minutes later, it is, and I finally look presentable. Though I'm using a very loose definition of presentable. At least I'm not naked.

Takuma's head whirls around and he stares at me, dumbfounded, and the others all have similar looks of shock on their faces. Surprise shows on my face, and I sit down, ready for anything.

"You almost died." Okay, so maybe not everything. Takuma looks me up and down, before sitting back, satisfied that I'm fine. Yuuki speaks up next, "I gave you a tonic that made the disease leave your body." Aidou, Takuma, and Kain frown, and I make a mental note to ask them why later. I never do get around to it, as school begins for me.

The gates are before me, and I'm surprised because I've finally noticed something. As I've been unconscious for several weeks, (Takuma said that I had been healed at the end of the month then I slept for another two weeks so roughly a month and a half.) I'd forgotten how big these gates really are. Yuuki's clinging to me again, but it doesn't feel right anymore. Like someone else should be on my arm. Kain's complaining about the Day Class. You can hear them squealing already; just on the other side of the gate. And with a slow creaking sound, the gate swings open, and I suddenly realize who I really want to be on my arm. Zero.


	8. Death of the Fish Named Kaname

**[Disclaimer:]** I don't own this but I can dream.

**Zero:**

Kuran's back; his scent is thick in the air on the other side of the wall. The creaking of the gates echoes around the clearing, but you wouldn't hear it over the squeals of the Day Class girls. There he is; the perfect Pureblood Vampire; the leader of the Night Class; a leech. I don't understand why they love him so much; probably because he's all three things that a girl wants; handsome; rich; and extremely sexy. Not that it means much to me. Yuuki's clinging to his side again, smiling. Most likely, she told him that her tonic healed him; even though I did the brunt of the work. Not that she even needs to know.

Her look of disgust is amusing. She sneers at me, hissing the words, "Filthy level E." as she passes. Kuran mirrors her look, but the other members of the Night Class flash me looks of apology. They knew the truth; they knew that I was the one who healed him. I wonder if they told him the truth, though I highly doubt it. For a level E like me; no one would even care if I died.

The squeals of the Day Class are becoming annoying and finally I snap. "GET YOUR ASSES INTO THE DORM BEFORE I MAKE YOU CLEAN TOILETS WITH YOUR TONGUES!" The girls gasp; the Night Class stares at me. Then they all disappear in a stampede, running each other over in order to get back to the Sun Dorms. Aidou nods in approval, none of the Vampires liked the squealing; it just hurt their sensitive ears. Though I didn't seem to mind as much; being a level E. Yuuki snarled at me, her words went in one ear and out the other; I didn't hear a thing. Groaning, I decided to skip class; it was time to visit White Lily.

The stalls were empty; just at I expected; I was the only one who could handle her. White Lily was the most dangerous horse this Academy had to offer. And I was the only one who could ride her without getting my eyes gouged out. She lets out a snort as I enter, before stretching her neck enough to reach my hair. But I quickly stepped out of the way and held out an apple for her to chew on. I might be a Vampire living in a human world but it doesn't mean that I have to act like a Vampire. Silently opening the door to her stall, I flop down in the hay, enjoying the scent of it. Nature was one of my favorite things; that along with sketching, painting, and hunting down Level End Vampires. Very few people knew about my sketching and painting hobbies as I really didn't have any time to do it. Keeping the leeches in line was a lot of work, especially Yuuki; she hated me with a passion and wasn't afraid to let me now.

I used to love her, but that feeling has been replaced with despair. After Kuran changed her, she became cruel. Oh, shit. There's the bell for class. I also need to head into town, a few members of the Night Class are coming over to the house for dinner tonight; I'm cooking. Kaien isn't allowed anywhere near a stove due to the fact that anything he makes is poisonous. I would never want Kuran to die because of Kaien's cooking. I may hate him; but dying by Chairman's cooking is cruel.

I can hear them. They're at the door and Yuuki is complaining already; she's bitching about the décor. Chairman heads to the door, and opens it. The first words out of Yuuki's mouth? "A lovely house as ever." Bullshit. Sighing softly I eye the main course, salmon. "Kaien, do you have a Butcher Knife?" They all freeze and I walk out of the kitchen, he stammers a, "Why do you need it?" and somehow his face pales three shades. "I'm cooking. I need it." Still pale, he heads into the kitchen and hand me it; then retreats when my smile widens.

"He has the smile of the Joker." I can hear him warning the others. Then I feel it, they're spying on me in the kitchen so I decide to put on a show.

Smearing some of the blood on its body, I spell out K-a-n-a-m-e before raising the knife high and hacking the head off. Then giggling gleefully, I begin to rip its guts out. And in the other room, Kaname turns a pale green. Soon it's cooking and I've decided that I need someone to set the table. "Yuuki, will you be a dear and set the table?" To give her credit, she resists quite nicely, shrieking that setting tables is the work of servant. Flicking my fingers, the rose that's on a nearby table explodes with growth. Quickly it wraps around her, making movement impossible and she notes the impending danger. Slowly I walk out of the kitchen, and everyone who can; backs away quickly. A bloody knife is in my hands and blood on my face, a thin trail of blood drips onto the floor and I'm grinning like a demon. The Joker himself would be scared of the look on my face. Then Kaname speaks up, "You wrote my name on the fish before hacking it's head off. . ." I nod slowly and his face becomes a deeper hue of green. The Night Class slowly backs away and I step over to Yuuki, she doesn't move; well, she can't move. I ask her to set the table again and this time she nods. Kaname raises a perfect eyebrow; his sister setting tables? How did he do it?

**Kaien:**

As the roses fall away from Yuuki, I notice which plant it is. "Ahh, it's the Silver Queen Rose. You were right not to move Yuuki. If you had, you'd been cut by the silver thorns." Kaname blinks then moves over to the plant before jerking away. His finger has been slit open and a drop of blood glistens at the top, and to the other's amazement, it doesn't heal.

"It's really silver." He slowly licks the blood from his finger only to have more bead up.

"Of course. Did you know that there's a legend surrounding this plant? It was said that long ago, a demon queen rained with her husband; the king. Unfortunately, she died when she was young; so the king had a statue made of her; it was solid silver. Now the story goes that thieves broke into the castle and made off with the statue. However, the boat that they were using sank in the river. The king was horrified and refused to come out of his room. Now a few days later, a maid went down to the river to draw some water; and growing on the river bank were roses. Roses that had thorns made out of pure silver. So they called it the Silver Queen Rose."

"Wow" Aidou sounds impressed.

"But there's more. One day the king went down to the river bank. And growing on the edge was the biggest rose he had ever seen. He went back and checked on it every day and a few days later; the night of the full moon; it bloomed. In the center of the rose was a baby girl who was the spitting image of the former queen. However the king named her Luca."

Yuuki snorted, "It doesn't mean anything."

"Ahh, that's the thing." I got up and gently pulled a book off of the shelf and flipped to a page. On this page was an ancient family tree. Slowly I pointed to the young lady named Luca. Luca Kiryuu.


	9. Dinner Time and Dessert

**[Disclaimer:]** Go read my story while I go plan the next chapter of a story that I don't own.

**Zero:**

Sniffing in distain was one of Yuuki's many abilities; though very few of them were of any use. I could hear Kaien talking in the living room. He was going on about the Legend of the Silver Rose. I knew that story by heart, enough that I could recite it by memory. Turning my attention back to the fish, more like half a fish; on the cutting board, I proceeded to finish cleaning it; before cutting it into fillets. The oil in the pan on the stove was sizzling as I finished breading the fish with my breadcrumb recipe. And yes, that recipe is a secret; a family one that has been passed down to the chief in the family.

As the fish happily cooked away, I turned around, beginning to plan the desert. What to make; I had many recipes, but I finally decided on Tiramisu. I had made it before, though not for the Night Class. Turning to the fridge, I pulled out 6 eggs and left them on the counter, along with the freshly made Mascarpone. The rule with egg whites was that they whipped better at room temperature. I knew that Cross kept baking dishes under the stove, so I bent down and reached for a 9x9 dish. This would be a desert that even Yuuki would like. Pulling a second bowl out of the cupboard, I poured a cup of espresso into it, then added ½ cup dark rum and a tablespoon of sugar.

Whirling around, I pulled the mixer out, and set it up. Hopefully this would work. Quickly whipping up the egg yolks; I added a cup of sugar; then ¼ cup of rum; dark; and then the mascarpone. Then twirling again, I threw open the door, which resulted in the Night Class jumping 6 feet into the air.

"Cross, do you have another mixer?"

"It's in the cabinet above the stove." Hearing that, my eyes lit up, and I disappeared in the kitchen. Let them talk; I was going to make the best dish ever. The second mixer came out of the cabinet, though I had to wash it first. The whites went into this bowl, along with the ½ teaspoon of Cream of Tartar. Then, I ignored it, choosing to stop it only when I had finished the ratatouille. After adding the whipped egg whites to the mascarpone I checked on the espresso. To my horror, it had settled, I ended up stirring it again.

The beep of the kitchen timer told me that my ladyfingers were baked, taking 24 of them, I soaked them in the mixture of espresso and rum, making sure that they weren't soggy. The 9x9 pan was sitting there, innocently, so I lined it with the espresso soaked ladyfingers. About half the mascarpone mixture went on top of the ladyfingers, and then another layer of moistened ladyfingers went on top of the mascarpone; before I finished up with the rest of the mascarpone. Smoothing out the surface was quick, and then I decided to take this dessert to another level. Cross had cocoa in this kitchen, and I quickly found it. A sieve was all I needed, and I lightly dusted the top with the cocoa. Covering it, I called Aidou into the kitchen and told him to ice the entire thing.

Well, dinner was over. The breaded fish, pesto noodles, and ratatouille went over really well. Finally it was time to unveil my master piece. The Tiramisu. Aidou had dissolved the ice a little while ago, so I placed it on the table and cut it. Kaname looked in like he was in heaven from the first bite. I couldn't blame him though, it was amazing.

Alone, it's been half an hour since the Night Class left, when I spot Kaname beckoning me from the window. Frowning softly, I finish cleaning the kitchen, grab my gun, and head out the door. He's in the nearby meadow when I arrive and he pats the ground beside him.

"No thanks. I think I'll stand."

"Dinner was wonderful."

"What?"

"Dinner was wonderful, you're an amazing cook."

"Thank you?"

"Zero, I'm really sorry about how Yuuki has been treating you. I'm going to try to fix it."

"Really?" Slowly I sat down next to him, but he stood up and then turned, before looking down at me. Not liking this turn of events, I stood as well. He was still taller than me. Dammit. Then he turned, looking at me, before he touched his lips to mine. But he quickly backed away.

And before I knew what I was doing, I reached up gently, touched the back of Kaname's head, and drew him down for a searing kiss. He tasted like cinnamon and nutmeg; a perfect combination. And at that moment, I fell in love with the pureblood prince, the –err– **my** Kaname Kuran. And I was happy with the knowledge that Yuuki will never have him.


	10. Photographs

**Gravity's Child: **Okay, review and guess. Who is Zero really? Who will he really be?

**[Disclaimer:] **I can't have this because it's already owned.

**Zero:**

***Click***The sound of a camera going off cuts through the air; disturbing our heated kiss. I whirl around, but detect nothing, not even a scent. Shrugging, I turn back to Kaname and pull our lips together again. But that kiss is cut short as well when I detect the scent of blood in the air. Turning around, I trace it to its source, moving through the nearby bushes. In the clearing are two Day Class girls. Selina and Kate, if I remembered right, Takuma talked to them a lot because all three of them loved yaoi. Selina was holding a tissue over her nose and I could tell that she was having a massive nosebleed. Both of them looked frightened and terrified that I had discovered them, then Kaname stepped through the buses and they paled a little more. He looked ticked off, and I couldn't blame him. These girls had disturbed our alone time, and Kate held a camera in her hands. Wait, a camera? I turn to her, grab the device out of her hands and flick the switch so that I could see the pictures that had been taken. Sure enough, the first one was of Kaname and me kissing. Tossing the camera into his hands so that he could see the picture, I turn away from Kaname and glare at the girls. They look frightened and sheepish.

"Taking pictures?" Neither of the girls say a word. Instead they opt for the old fashioned silent treatment. Of course, I wasn't going to go for that. "Why?" Again, silence. Kaname was looking at all the pictures at the camera. Apparently there was only one of us kissing, all the others were of the girls' friends and some photos of the Night Class. I sigh softly before continuing, "I just want to know." Finally one of the girls' whispers to the other, then they both stand up. Kate waves for us to follow. Silently we walk through the woods; I recognize this path; the girls are taking us to the Sun Dorms. Very quietly the girls open the front doors and we slip in. At the end of the nearest hallway is their room. Since they're best friends, Selina and Kate bunk together in the same room. Quickly Kate closes the door behind us while Selina goes to the bookshelf. She pulls a large album off of it and drops it on the floor. Kate, Kaname, and I have already seated ourselves on the floor and she joins us in a moment. The title of the album is _"Lovers Around the Campus"___She flips open to the first page. It's the usual malexfemale pairings and she quickly flips through them. Behind the last photo is the Yuri section. Rima and Ruka kissing stare us in the face; Kaname and I glance at each other. Never thought that would happen. Finally she flips the page. Yaoi is written in her flowing cursive. They are several pages of people kissing. Takuma and Shiki are on the first page; Kain and Aidou cover the second, then the surprise of my life. Ichiro and Kaito are on the third page, making out. It must have happened a few days ago when both of them were visiting Kaien. As I am thinking, I open my bottle of water and take a drink.

Then Selina turns the page over; I start to choke on the water in my mouth, and Kaname lets out a strangled noise. Chairman and Master Yagari are making out. I can see that it was shot through a window, so I begin to wonder if anyone else saw that. According to the photo, Kaien was the Uke, but that does make sense. I just can't seem to see Master Yagari as the Uke. Seme, yes; Uke, no. While Selina is showing us the photos, Kate is at the computer printing out the one of Kaname and me kissing. Selina flips the page and Kate glues it down to the page. Thinking slowly, I come up with a plan; one that would get rid of Yuuki. Hopefully it work, but of course, if I really needed to, I could just erase her from the world. Ahh, what am I saying.

I had sent Kaname to the Moon Dorms to fetch Rima, Ruka, Takuma, Shiki, Yuuki, Aidou, and Kain. I had invited Master Yagari; but now I was in the kitchen cooking. We had eaten within 30 minutes and I bring out the photo book. "You know, we have some active kissing groups around the campus. Rima and Ruka in the pool." I slide the photo across the table and said girls pale. "Takuma and Shiki in the storage room." Another picture slides across the table; and more pale faces. "Aidou and Kain in the Library." Yagari snorts; he seemed to be enjoying this. "Don't laugh master; you're in one of these photos as well."

"I don't suppose that I'm an innocent bystander. . ." I snort, "Nope. In the office, we have Master Yagari kissing the Chairman." Kaien spits his tea all over the table, and Mater Yagari's cigarette falls from between his lips. He had a look of pure shock frozen on his face.

"Who took these?"

"Day Class girls. Don't worry. I've been caught as well." Master Yagari raises his eyebrows and the Night Class members look at me. "I've been caught in the meadow kissing Kaname." The photo slides across the table only to be grabbed by Yuuki. Her face is purple with rage and she shreds the entire photo into bits.

"You whore! How dare you steal my Kaname-sama!"

"Whore? That hurts bitch. I didn't seduce him. He came to me on his own." Yuuki stood up, her skanky outfit rising just slightly as she prepared to leave. "One more thing Yuuki. Why do you dress like that? You have no breasts and no ass. So why do you even try?" She hisses in rage and whirls around, storming out of the house. The other members of the Night Class look at me with amazement and I was positive that most of them had wanted to say those words for a long time. They felt really good; in fact; good enough that Kaname and I shared a victory kiss.


	11. Punished

**[Disclaimer:]** I don't own this. Now, if you excuse me, I have to plan the sequel.

**Zero:**

_So what if it was all a dream? It doesn't mean anything. Cross Academy doesn't exist. Kana-Kuran doesn't love me, and he never will. Being tortured sure takes a lot out of you. How is that you can be so sweet to me and yet to cruel? I fell so hard for you yet, I feel like I was used. Why is it that I can't trust you anymore? Do you not love me anymore? Life is hell. I'm a level D, there is no way that you; a perfect Pureblood, my perfect Pureblood; would ever care. I still cry though, even as you leave me. That last droplet, the smell of salt in the air, a single tear droplet, that last remembrance of something we used to have. That last dream of being filled, being cared for, and the last river that runs down my check as I am left in the dust. That last memory before my life fades from my eyes._

**White knuckles and sweaty palms from hanging on too tight****  
****Clench of jaw, I've got another headache again tonight****  
****Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, and the burn from all the tears****  
****I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you****  
****Tie a knot in the rope, trying to hold, trying to hold,****  
****But there's nothing to grab so I let go****  
**

Gasping, my eyes flicker open. What happened, what was that dream? I don't understand it, but then again, do I even want to? Something is coming, something big. Yuuki is behind it, that much I can gather. But I don't know what. I remember her hissing at me as she passed by earlier that day. It was during the Class changeover. She hates me now, now that I 'stole' Kaname from her. At least that's what she thinks. She'd never believe that we love each other. I know that she's after my life. With me eliminated, there's no one in her way of getting Kaname to love her. I know that she'd kill me without a second thought. It's in her blood.

******I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much****  
****I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)****  
****You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of it****  
****My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)****  
**

Kaname skipped his classes tonight. We met in the meadow to kiss. Yuuki caught him though and he wasn't able to escape her. She's becoming manipulative. It's getting worrying. I fear for Kaname, I don't know what she will do. It might be dangerous. What's going on? I haven't seen him for days now. He's ignoring me. What did I do? Do I really disserve this? I think I'm going to cry. I lost my family long ago, but now I'm being punished again. Am I really destined to be alone my entire life? I don't think that I could handle that; given how long my life really is. So they think that I'm a level D. Hah, the joke is on them. I'm much more powerful that what they think. If I wanted to, I could kill Yuuki without lifting a finger.

******Just when I think it can't get worse, I had a shit day (no!)****  
****You had a shit day (no!), we've had a shit day (no!)****  
****I think that life's too short for this****  
****I'll pack my ignorance and bliss****  
****I think I've had enough of this, Blow me on last kiss.****  
**

There, by her side. He's letting her hang onto him, holding her hand. I thought that he was mine. What did she do? Did he really just glare at me? The other members of the Night Class look confused. Obviously they have no idea what's going on. I can hear his voice, low and harsh. He's calling me a filthy level D. She corrects him with 'He's a Level End. He doesn't deserve respect.' He nods like he agrees! What happened? A few nights ago, I was snuggling with him; his warm breath in my ear, telling me that I was his and his alone. What did she do?

******I won't miss all of the fighting that we always did,****  
****Take it in, I mean what I say when I say there is nothing left****  
****I am sick, whiskey-dick, no more battles for me****  
****You'll be calling a trick, cause you'll no longer sleep****  
****I'll dress nice, I'll look good, I'll go dancing alone****  
****I'll laugh, I'll get drunk, I'll take somebody home****  
**

You've become colder, distant, father along the path of life. You're her puppet doll, controlled by strings. What did she do to you? I end up spending my classes writing ideas down, yet my grades never suffer. The Night Class is confused as well. I asked Aidou about what happened, but he had nothing. I make a mental note to ask Takuma. He might know something. It's hard now; every day is torture, watching her hang off of you. And you don't do anything to dislodge her. Now I know, she is a leech. But I want to be in her place, to walk by your side. Just like you said I would.

******I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much****  
****I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)****  
****You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of it****  
****My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)****  
**

Here I go again. Running down a path that I don't want to be on. One that takes me farther and farther away from you. She's by your side, in my place. I hate it. She is my pawn, a useless toy. But I keep forgetting, even something that is useless can turn the tide for or against you. Somehow she has hacked the game. Wrenched control from my side into hers. I'm losing this match of life. And the prize is you. She's winning, but I still have some tricks up my sleeve. Though I will have to be careful, she might still have crazy pranks as well. Ones that would end up with me dead. Of course, when I'm dead, she will dance on my grave, laughing the whole time. You will stand by her, looking on as she defiles the unspoken rule. You don't love me anymore, why do you even care anymore. . . I have lost you, know how do I get you back?

******Just when I think it can't get worse, I had a shit day (no!)****  
****You had a shit day (no!), we've had a shit day (no!)****  
****I think that life's too short for this, I'll pack my ignorance and bliss****  
****I think I've had enough of this. Blow me on last kiss.****  
**

**Kaname:**

I have to get to Zero. I skipped classes today so that we could spend time together. Kissing him in the meadow is my favorite time to see him. At midnight, the dew sparkles on the blades of grass, shimmering in the moonlight. Zero's skin is pale and is brighter in the moonlight. He's ethereal with that glow of his. Lavender eyes ─ shit, Yuuki. I greet her, then she grabs my hand, saying that Takuma wants to see me. So here I am, waiting in the office for Takuma. She goes to the door to look out, then closes it, and locks it. I get up, but she's too fast. Her hand lands lightly on my forehead, and the last thing I remember her saying chills me to the bones. 'Level E's are disgusting. We don't spend time with them, only people who are worth our time.' After that, nothing. Only blackness, before I lose my mind completely.

******I will do what I please, anything that I want****  
****I will breathe, I won't breathe, I won't worry at all****  
****You will pay for your sins, you'll be sorry my dear****  
****All the lies, all the wise, will be crystal clear****  
**

**Zero:**

Your ignoring me again. Snickering at me, saying that I'm filthy. I KNOW that she did something, but I can't figure out what. Using my knowledge was hard, I didn't really have much on the Kuran family. Going to the mansion was useless as well. I couldn't find a thing, and everything else was useless. I wish to have you by my side. I want to be kissed by you again, I want to be yours; like you said that I always would be. Why are you breaking a promise that you said you would never break? Do you now love me anymore? Do you hate me? Despise me? Why are you doing this to me? What did I do to deserve this?

******I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much****  
****I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)****  
****You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of it****  
****My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)****  
**

Here they come, walking over the hill. She's beside them. You as well. What's going on? I move slightly, standing at the entrance to the Moon Dorm. I was going to talk to Takuma, see if he knew that was going on. You stop me, slash my face open, and giggle as I skid across the stones. Managing to pull myself up to my feet, I pull out my Bloody Rose and aim it at her. You snarl, step in front and I move back. She snickers as you snap handcuffs on my wrist. Apparently, she just wanted me to aim at her, that alone was enough to convict me. Why are you going along with this?

******Just when I think it can't get worse, I had a shit day (no!)****  
****You had a shit day (no!), we've had a shit day (no!)****  
****I think that life's too short for this, I'll pack my ignorance and bliss****  
****I think I've had enough of this. Blow me on last kiss****  
**

Alone, locked away. She had me thrown in prison. I don't understand anything now. What did I do? Why do I deserve this? I didn't do anything. **He** was by her side. Smiling as they kissed gently. **He** used to smile like that when we kissed. We used to hunt level Es together. Laugh as we got coated in blood. We'd bathe together, clean off and caress each other gently. **He** was the only one that I could act normally around, not all emotionless. Stone cold walls surround me. I know that I'll go crazy soon. I wish I could understand the rules in this game. I smile slowly before I fade away, blood spilling freely from the gashes on my chest. Ones that I created myself. You may be controlling this game Kuran, but you are just a pawn in my match. A pawn that I desperately wanted to make my king; while I walked beside you as your queen.

******Blow me on last kiss****  
****Blow me on last kiss****  
****Just when I think it can't get worse, I had a shit day (no!)****  
****You had a shit day (no!), we've had a shit day (no!)****  
****I think that life's too short for this, I'll pack my ignorance and bliss****  
****I think I've had enough of this. Blow me on last kiss…**

_I can see it. It's that thing again. Haunting me, every night it appears. But I never thought that the omen that it was warning me about; I never thought that it would come true. That simple mask that hangs in the air; high above me. Taunting me, yet it never moves. It was always shrouded in mystery, I could never see it. Until tonight. I let out a chocked scream. Broken and empty, it stares at me. One eye is lavender and the other wine-red. Kaname and I; those eyes represented us. But the thing that chilled me to the bone was the fact that the thing was cracked into two pieces, right down the center. And blood was spilling out of the lavender eye. Was it signaling something? I can't think anymore, my mind is going blank. But I still remember it, that broken, soulless, Faceless Mask._

**Gravity: Okay, so I'm planning a sequel; It will be called "Someone Different"**


End file.
